


The Essence of Perfection

by hanars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanars/pseuds/hanars
Summary: Jumin and the main character (reader) get intimate after the RFA's party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inertiaticc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inertiaticc/gifts).



"I hope that wasn't too awkward for you," he says as he walks out the door behind you. Away from the flashes of lights and the throngs of reporters asking questions that make you just the slightest bit uncomfortable, Jumin loosens his tie and pushes his hair back.

"It was... strange," you reply, "I'm certainly not used to being the center of attention, but it seems everything turned out well."

He chuckles and walks beside you, placing one hand on your lower back he guides you towards the car that's waiting. Your heart is still racing as if it's been seconds, not hours, since Jumin publicly rejected Sarah and announced his relationship with you, since he went down on one knee in front of friends and reporters and and vowed to love you for the rest of his life. 

"I think everyone was a bit worried." He stops you just feet from the car and pulls you close. He places a delicate finger under your chin, turns your face up towards his and kisses you softly. "It means a lot to me that you trusted me."

You hear the driver open the door somewhere behind you but you're lost in Jumin's eyes, and everything seems so perfect in this moment that it's hard to break away. But he smiles at you and kisses your forehead before urging you towards the car. 

You slide into the backseat of the limo and Jumin takes his place beside you, not even waiting until the driver closes the door before he pulls you close and kisses you. His hand cradles your face, but his touch remains gentle despite the desperation in his kiss. His hand sweeps under your knees, pulling your legs into his lap and he leans into you, his body pressing you against the door behind you. 

"I want to go with you," you say in one of the brief pauses between kisses. "I don't want to go anywhere but your home."

"I know." He responds with a knowing smile before capturing you in a kiss again and running his hand up your legs, from your ankles to the soft skin behind your knees, then up the outside of your thigh. "I love that you wore this dress," he says, practically purring. "All I could imagine when I bought it was how excited I would feel to be taking it off of you."

His hand settles on your hips and his fingertips press into your side, then he drags his fingers back over your thighs and rests his hand on your inner thigh. His fingers move under your dress, sweeping back and forth on your inner thigh with slow, torturous strokes. 

"Jumin--" Your voice catches before you can finish, but he chuckles and you know he got the message. 

"Don't worry, my love," he croons, "I've planned for our first time to be much more special than the backseat of a limousine-- even if this is the best one in the C&R fleet. Besides, it's not far." His hand slips further down your thigh. "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorty got that what what shorty got that good good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Feel free to leave comments and suggestions for future stuff. Thanks for reading!!

You grab him by the jacket and pull his mouth to yours, half-intoxicated by the feeling of his hands on your bare skin. His hand tangles in your hair, tugs your head back, and he kisses and bites at your neck through the fabric of the dress. His grip on your thigh tightens for only a second before he pushes your skirt up and pulls you into his lap, your legs on either side of him. 

His hands settle on your hips, pressing you down, holding you against him. He's hard, and he wants you to know about it. Your hands travel from his hair to his shoulders to his chest, brushing your fingers over the buttons of his shirt. You loosen his tie and pull it over his head, then throw it behind you and unbutton the first few buttons. Your hands find his chest, followed shortly by your lips. 

You kiss all the exposed skin that you can find, moving from his chest to his neck, up to his jawline and finally to his mouth once more, kissing him as if the deeper you kiss him, the more clear it will be to him that you need him, that your body is screaming for him. His hands hold you firmly against him, but you feel the car slow to a stop, and a knock at the window beside you. 

It takes a few moments of heavy breathing to recover enough for either of you to snap back to reality, and when Jumin opens his eyes to look at you, you can see the hunger in his beautiful, dark eyes. But he lifts you and places you on the seat next to him, smooths your hair with a warm smile, fixes your skirt, and knocks on the window. 

When the door opens, he doesn't even let the doorman touch you to help you out. Jumin grabs both your hands and pulls you out, holds tight to your hand as he straightens his posture, but doesn't bother righting his open shirt, and leads you quickly into the building. 

"No escort is required, thank you," Jumin says, brushing past security to his private elevator. His grip on your hand is tight and in heels it takes you twice as many steps to keep up with him, your heart is beating so quickly you can hear it in your ears and you know the only thing that'll silence it is to feel his lips on yours once more. "I don't care who shows up here, no one comes up to my penthouse, is that clear?"

He doesn't wait for an answer. The elevator doors close behind you and he's picking you up, your arms wrap around his neck and he presses you into the wall, kissing you violently and moaning as his body moves against yours. You can feel his excitement through his pants and though you're desperately awaiting arrival at his penthouse, you find yourself wishing that the desperation of this moment could last just a little bit longer. 

His kisses move from your mouth to your jaw as the elevator doors slide open once more. He places you on the ground once more and brushes hair out of your face, then kisses you and leads you to the penthouse door. His guards open it as you approach and once more he says, "No one comes in."

You walk in first and are immediately met by the smell of roses. There are bouquets all around the kitchen and living room, with a trail of petals leading to the bedroom. Bottles of champagne sit in an ice bucket, chilled and ready to be enjoyed. An extravagant buffet of fruits and cakes and chocolates-- even a chocolate fountain-- has been laid out in the living room. 

Even Elizabeth 3rd has her own little tray of goodies, though it's been ignored as she sleeps soundly on the couch. 

"I may have gone overboard." Jumin walks up behind you, wraps his arms tight around you, and plants kisses where your neck meets your shoulder. "I wanted everything to be as perfect and beautiful as you look tonight. As you always are to me." You turn to face him and he rests his forehead against yours. "I told you once that I want you, everything that you are, and you said you wanted that too. After tonight, I hope that's still true, but if your mind has changed--"

"No," you say, with certainty. "My mind has not changed. I want you, Jumin Han."

"And I want you," he says. "Body and soul. I want to be your everything, as you have become mine."

His mouth finds yours in a desperate kiss. Your arms snake around his neck, and his hands on your lower back pull you as close to him as either of you can be. He pulls you as he kisses you, moving towards the bedroom and you can feel the rose petals on the ground as they crunch under your feet, but Jumin releases you just as he reaches the bedroom and continues a few feet without you.

"Will you let me do something?" he asks, staying a few steps back from you. 

"Anything."

He smiles as he walks to you. He leans in and whispers, "Don't move," before walking behind you. His hands move to the zipper of your dress, and you can hear the sound of the teeth separating as he slowly pulls down the slider. His finger trails down your spine, starting at the top of your neck down to the small of your back, stopping only to unhook your bra. He pushes the dress forward over your shoulders along with your bra, then wraps his arms around you and helps you pull your arms out of the sleeves.

The top of the dress slides off you, and Jumin helps by pushing it downwards, over your hips, until it crumples on the floor at your feet. He walks around you again, dragging his hand over your waist then up to your face. You're blushing at the exposure, but strangely at ease under his gaze. 

As he looks at you, it's not critical. He's examining every inch of you, as if he wants to make sure that he doesn't miss a single detail. His fingers press into the skin of your stomach. Moving upwards over your breasts he circles your nipples with his thumbs and steps towards you, closing the distance. His hands move to cradle your face and he leans in to kiss you gently. 

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," he says. “There's so much I want to do with you.”

“We have all the time in the world,” you say. Your voice is quiet, but steady. This time you initiate the kiss as your hands work deftly to finish unbuttoning his shirt. He’s beautiful in the way his shoulders roll, letting the jacket and shirt both fall to the floor without breaking his connection to your lips.

Your hands move over the soft skin of his chest as he pulls you towards the bed. Every inch of him is undiscovered, new. The nights you’d spent at his house, you’d wondered many times what it would be like to feel his skin pressed to yours and now that you’re here, all you want is to look at him. 

But there’d be plenty of time for that. 

For as beautiful as he is, he’s strong, and he pushes you down onto the bed. There’s no resistance, and he knows it, but seeing you here in front of him has whittled away any semblance of self-control that Jumin thought he had. He stands at the foot of the bed in front of you as he removes his pants before crawling on top of you. 

He kisses your thighs softly, his lips parting just slightly to be able to taste your skin. His hands find your hips and his slender fingers hook around your panties. His kisses migrate upward, over your underwear, to the middle of your pelvis, and he looks up at you, desire glistening in his eyes. One of his hands snakes down between your legs and brushes gently against you. 

Your back arches at his touch and Jumin smiles. His hand settles between your legs and his fingers move gently over the outside of your underwear as he repositions himself next to you. He leans down to kiss you once more as he starts to press just a little bit harder against your clit, rubbing his fingers in slow circles. 

He stays like this with you, holding you, rubbing you, kissing you passionately for a few minutes. His fingers move nimbly, switching their pace and pressure just as soon as you think you may be getting close to your climax. You moan into the kiss and your body seems to tighten as he finally moves your underwear out of the way and explores you with his fingers before slipping one finger- then another- inside of you. 

He curls his fingers and you moan his name, breaking the kiss. He’s watching you intently, studying you and your reactions and the way your lips tremble and your chest heaves when he hits a spot that’s just right. The way he approaches your body as just another thing he wants to gain mastery of doesn’t bother you. On the contrary, it makes you feel as if you’re the most important thing in his world. 

You say his name again and he slips his fingers out of you, circling your clit a few more times. He gently pulls your underwear down, and you bend your legs to make it easier to get rid of them, to remove one of the only remaining barriers to feeling your bodies naked and made whole with each other. He throws your panties on the floor, quickly removes his own shorts, and grabs you by the hips, rolling your body on top of his. 

“It was torture,” he says, nearly growling, “having you so close but not being able to touch you, to taste you the way that I wanted to. Not being able to feel myself inside of you.”

He reaches between the two of you and repositions his hard cock so that it’s pressed against your entrance, then moves his hips, sliding in the wetness of your sex, rubbing against your clit with each move he makes. 

“I don’t want to wait any longer unless you tell me to,” he says, his fingers digging into your hips. 

“Please,” you say, “I want you.”

He smiles and guides the head of his cock into you, and then slowly he pushes into you. His lips part and he groans as he pushes your hips down, and you feel him filling you, pressing against the deepest parts of you. You moan his name as he does the same thing again, withdrawing slightly just to push back into you. 

He sits up and rolls again, pinning your hands above your head and kissing you as he thrusts. You can feel him in every part of you; in the grip he has on your hands, in the pressure of his mouth, and in the way his body feels on top of yours.

You move your body with his, rising to meet him when he thrusts, pulling a leg up around his waist to allow him to get deeper into you. His free hand explores your body and his mouth follows the curves of your body over your neck to your breasts, where he kisses and sucks your nipples.

His hand continues downward and his thumb finds your clit again, rubbing slow circles in time with his thrusts, and you find that you’re breathing in moans, unable to calm the reaction that your body has for him. He watches you as he plays with your nipples, occasionally taking breaks to bite softly at your breasts. 

You watch him, too. For all the times he’s called you beautiful, he’s nothing short of a work of art himself. The way his sweat glistens on his shoulders, on his brow, he looks like he’s been carved from marble. As you watch him, you find yourself getting closer and closer to the edge as he begins to move more quickly inside of you. 

“Jumin, I’m close--”

“I thought you might be.” He captures your mouth in a kiss again and increases pressure on your clit as his finger circles more rapidly. “Come with me.”

You only last a few more seconds before you can feel yourself tightening, tightening, then being driven right over the edge in a release that sends shockwaves to your toes, your fingers, and you cry out as you ride out your orgasm with Jumin. His thrusts grow more rapid, he groans, and you can feel him pulsating inside you as he comes with you, then his movements begin to slow. He releases your hands and rakes his fingers through your hair as he collapses on top of you, his breathing labored. 

The room is quiet but for the sound of the two of you breathing heavily. Your head turns and you notice that Elizabeth 3rd is watching the two of you from a chair in the corner. Jumin’s fingers trace your sides, then he holds you tight and kisses your neck. 

“I like watching you,” he says after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“I noticed.” You smile and run your hands through his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“You’re beautiful, especially so when you’re reacting to my touch.” His head rests on your chest and he drags a finger down your body, from your neck, over your nipple, down to your aching sex.

“I’m sure there will be plenty of time to examine all my reactions in the future,” you say, relaxing under his touch. One hand tangles in his hair and the other hand rests on his back, feeling the way he rises and falls with each breath.

“Of course there is,” he says with a grin, “That was just the first round. I haven’t even shown you what I have planned for you in the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come eventually; editing.


End file.
